


Thanksgiving is coming soon, so give me that stuffing!

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Creampie, I'm not a turkey but I'll gobble gobble, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: Gobble gobble.
Kudos: 1





	Thanksgiving is coming soon, so give me that stuffing!

[F4M][script offer] Thanksgiving is coming soon, so give me that stuffing [I'm not a turkey but I'll gobble gobble][blowjob][creampie]

Look, I'm just saying, if we're going to leave in a few hours, then this is the best time to do it. We're not going to get any privacy at all once we're at my parents' place for Thanksgiving. 

Honestly, it'll probably be really busy. I have to help with the food, and then the rest of the family will be there... it's going to be really hectic. 

Yeah, I know, honey, maybe it's hard for you to get "in the mood" when you know you're going to be dealing with all that, but we really should do this now. I mean, I need it too. You think I want to deal with cooking all that food and dealing with extended family when I haven't had any stress relief?

We both need this. We both need to be as relaxed and happy as we can get before we go. 

So, come on... pull down your pants. I know you've got something that I'm VERY thankful for. 

Oh... VERY nice. Forget the turkey, right now this is the meat that I want in my mouth. But first I just want to... play with it a little. Do you want me to play with it first? Just stroke it and squeeze it, and cup your balls? These full, heavy balls that I'm going to drain completely before we go?

I'm going to suck it out of you. Your first load of the day is going right down my throat. No matter what happens today, no matter how busy or hectic or crazy it gets later... right here, right now, I am going to get between your legs, I am going to suck your cock and I am going to swallow your sperm.

Honey, I just thought of something... naughty. Later, when we're eating Thankgiving dinner. I want you to sit next to me and feed me your dessert. And when you feed me, I want you to look at my mouth, and I want you to remember: this very same mouth that you're feeding dessert to is the same one that completely drained a load from you just a few hours beforehand. 

Oh! You got harder. Is that what turns you on? Knowing all the sexy things I've done with you? The sexy things I'm going to do to you, right now?

Well, I guess I've teased you enough. You're so hard for me already; it's time for you to feed me something special... and I'm not talking about your cranberry sauce. 

(lots of sucking noises)

Aww, what's wrong, honey? 

You feel like you might cum a little quickly, is that it? 

Does it just feel too good when I play with your balls while I suck you? 

Or maybe it's just too enjoyable when I wiggle my tongue on the underside of your tip, or tease the slit? 

Or maybe you like it too much when my lips catch on the rim of your cock head, is that it? 

Does it feel like you're not going to last?

That's good. I don't want you to last. 

I want you to feed me. I want you to feed me your load. 

I want to eat it. 

I want to eat your sperm. 

I want you to cum for me. 

Because once you've cum, I'm going to keep draining your balls, until we're BOTH satisfied. 

That's why you need to cum for me right now. 

(more blowjob improv)

Are you getting close? That's it, I want you to feed it to me. 

Feed me that cum. 

I'm going to swallow it. I'm going to swallow it all. 

Give it to me. 

Give it all to me.

(swallowing)

I'm just going to clean you up.

(more slurping noises)

There we go, all done! And just in time for me to get MY relief.

(laughing) What? Cunnilingus? Oh, honey, that's very sweet, but that's not what I meant. Another time, maybe. Right now I need something a little... harder, you might say. A little rougher.

In other words, right now, I want you to put that cock inside my pussy... and I want you to stuff me like a turkey. 

I know, what a terrible mental image. But I really do want you to fuck me. You see, I need some relief, and my poor little pussy has gotten so wet while I was sucking you off and making you cum. 

You've already fed my mouth an appetizer... now I want you feed my pussy the main course. 

Oh, I know, you just came and here I am, trying to make you go a second time without any rest. Normally, I'd let you catch your breath a little longer, but we're on a tight schedule... and this much tighter and very hungry pussy needs to be fed. 

Just think about how good it will feel when you're inside me. When you're fucking me. Think how amazing it will feel when you cum inside me, with my hungry little pussy sucking you dry, milking the load out of you while you creampie me. 

So here's what I'm going to do. I am going to get down, on all fours, and I want you get behind me, slide your cock inside this wet pussy, and make me feel REALLY thankful. 

Here we go. Come on, honey. Do it for me. Help me feel so much better.

OH! That's it. Come on, slide it in. I want you buried all the way inside this pussy. Yeah, that's it. I'm so wet, you can slide it in no matter how tight I am right now. 

Can you feel how tight I'm squeezing you? My pussy is just so hungry for your cum right now. 

I want you to cum inside me. I want you to make a mess right in my pussy, and I want it to leak out of me for the rest of today. 

Is that what you want too, honey? You want me to make help make Thanksgiving dinner while I've got you slowly dripping out of me and leaking down my legs?

Yeah, make a mess for me. Make a mess IN me. 

I'm going to cum soon, and I want to cum while you spurt yourself inside me. Don't you want to shoot it inside me while you feel me squeezing and milking that cock for all the cum it has? 

I'm getting close. I'm going to cum soon. Cum for me. Thrust it all the way in and spurt it as deep as you can. Spurt that load as deep inside me as you can get it. And when we leave later, our mixed juices will be leaking out of me the whole time.

I'm going to cum, I can't hold it back any longer. Can you feel my pussy squeezing you? Cum for me, honey. Cum for me!

[improv orgasm]

Oh yes, I needed that. I needed that so much. 

And I can feel the load you gave me. Oh, my pussy feels so full now. 

I wish we could stay like this a little longer, but we have to go soon.

Yeah, you should probably pull out of me. As much as I'd rather you stay inside a little longer... yeah, pull out.

Alright, we should get ready. Well, in a while.

Cuddles first.


End file.
